Hu-Fung Clan
History Early History Nearly 500,000 years ago, The once-powerful Ningen Empire, under the control of Emperor Yoroh collapsed, leaving the families that ruled over its provinces vulnerable. The Hu-Fung Family was one of these families, and Ryu Hu-Fung, the head of House Hu-Fung led his family well away from the walls of a burning Ito, too the lands near the Tundrian Queendom. Ryu soon founded the Hu-Fung Clan, and he gathered supporters for his clan from the Shimonseki and Ozai Family's. Ryu would become one of the most revered leaders in the Hu-Fung Clan. After marrying Ariko Watanabe, he had his only son, Mazakai. After failing to get both Hualing Yungchen and Fumiko Azi to marry him, Mazakai married Timiko Abe, who was secretly a Tamamo, a rare race of female demon. Mazakai would have nine children with Timiko, five daughters and four sons. His second eldest daughter, Narumi would become Mazakai's heir, while his eldest daughter, Aneko would be pushed aside for Narumi's place on the Crimson Throne. However, Narumi would be assassinated by Aneko shortly after she ascended the throne, and Aneko's son, Isao would become the leader after Aneko was captured and killed by the Tundrians. Hu-Fung - Megano War Shortly before Aneko became leader, she had a divorce with her husband, Hisateru Megano. After becoming leader, Aneko declared war on the megano Clan, and destroyed it, killing most of its members and taking the rest as prisoners. Afterwards, Aneko would claim custody over her son, Isao. Hu-Fung - Tundrian War During this time, the Tundrian Shinli Family was in control of their empire and sought to control the humans of the clans for their and the Morcaracalalandos' purposes. Miraah Shinli was the Royal Queen at the time and had brought several clans down during her reign, like the Alto, Wei-Lu, and Kikohakai Clans. After the Hu-Fung Clan collapsed, Aneko was killed and her son, Isao was taken to the dungeons only to be rescued by Sakiko Kobayasho shortly afterwards. Isao would marry Sakiko after he killed Miraah in battle, and had three - four children together. Conflict with the Nije Clan Over the next couple of generations, several incestuous deeds were committed by several members of the family, including Haruto Megano-Hu-Fung and Aiko Kobayasho, who were cousins. As well as Nagita and Fujitsu Hu-Fung, who were cousins as well. As the Hu-Fung Clan began to expand their territory into Nije Clan land, the two clans fell into a dispute, the Nije Clan planning to attack the Hu-Fungs. However, Aika Nije, the son of the Nije Clan Leader at the time, Akiyo, warned the Hu-Fung Clan, due to her being in a relationship with Haruto's son, Arakan. Emperor Akiyo was killed after Haruto ordered a swift attack on the Nije Clan, and Aika and Arakan eloped, both being disowned from their families. Eiko Nije succeeded his father, and Haruto's daughter, Nagita succeeded him after she married Fujitsu. Nije - Hu-Fung War I The Nije Clan under the control of Emperor Eiko declared war on the Hu-Fung Clan, to avenge his father's death. The Hu-Fungs were very quick to rally the aid of the other clans, such as the Elder and Sykow Clans. The Shimonseki Family joined the clan around this time, also aiding them in war. The Shimonsekis led an invasion of the Lotu Clan, one of the Nije Clan's major allies, and nearly wiped them out, with only eight Lotu Clan members left. Afterwards, Eiko and Nagita signed a peace treaty and the two clans cut contact with each other. Hu-Fung - Aishi War During the Nije - Hu-Fung War, Nagita's cousin/brother in-law, Fumetsu was killed by the Aishi Clan, who were looking for a war. The devastated the clan as well as Fujitsu, who hired out an assassin to kill Ayu Aishi, the leader at the time. The assassin was killed but was also successful, and after Ayu died, he son, Haruno took her place. After a brief war with the Aishi Clan, the Hu-Fungs were victorious, and Haruno agreed not to disturb Hu-Fung soil for the rest of his reign. Nije - Hu-Fung War II During the reign of Lord Suki Hu-Fung, the Tundrian Queendom allowed the human clans safe passage out of their land, or e destroyed. Not wanting to risk the lives of his clan, Suki led the clans out of the area, though using it as a way to get the Hiroshi Clan out of the area as well. All the clans settled in a place near present-day Iwanai, back then known as Ashyateata. This led to a dispute: the Nije Clan and their allies wished to rule supreme over the people of the settlement. However, the Hu-Fung Clan did not wish to be under Nije rule, so the two clans would clash, for nearly twenty years. Suki wasn't having any of it and gathered the support of the Xin-Xing, Wei-Lu, Aiikoai, Sykow, and Iiris Clans. The Hu-Fungs made the first move and killed Risa Nije and her husband, Namiyo Nije, the daughter and nephew of Emperor Ozuru. After Risa's death, Ozuru abdicated the throne for Raidon Nije. The Hu-Fung Clan continued to try to push them out of the settlement. Until, the Nije Clan forced them to surrender and the Hu-Fung Clan went to the Morcaracalalando Czardom, where they would face both Tundrian and Morcaracalalando troops. The Reign of Empress Edomi Upon the death of Touka Hu-Fung, her niece, Edomi took he place, though Edomi killed her brother, Sajara, and nephew, Sai to maintain her control. Edomi then put her plan into action, to rule the known world and become target the Phoenix Empress. Edomi's army would target the Morcaracalalando Empire, Tundrian Queendom, and Vix Solarian Empire, laying waste to many cities including Ztrazvetiet, New Myty, and Nar Aldhahab. Though unknown when or how it happened, Edomi was overthrown, as remnants of her palace outside of Akaru-sa No Kodomo, the old capital of the Hu-Fung Empire, near the current clan base. The Warlord Era(113,587 Years) Though not much was documented from this time in Hu-Fung History, what is known is that the 神聖血液 lost most of their religious and political power within the clan, the soldiers and military becoming the ones in charge. Many of the Clan Leaders also became warriors and generals for the clan, leaders such as these include Masakado and Hiruu Hu-Fung. Hinata Hu-Fung had tried to bring the 神聖血液 back into prominence but was quickly overthrown by her nephew, Hiruu. 113,587 Years Later... Akifauno Hu-Fung, the son of Jotaro and Kireina Hu-Fung, ascended his father after Jotaro's death while his mother, Kireina became the Head Advisor to him. Eventually, Akifauno married Akari Aiikoai and had two very magically talented daughters, Meilan and Weilan Hu-Fung. Though Akifauno was proud of both his daughters, Akari spent most of her time with Weilan, as she felt Meilan get much attention from Akifauno after becoming the heir. After Akifauno died to illness, Akari remained the power behind the Crimson Throne, though she was very much saddened by Akifauno's death. After Meilan's children, Lee, Ren, Mai, and Sora grew up, all of them became the pride of the clan, except Ren, who to his family, was a miserable failure. The Hu-Fung Clan would be a thriving, powerful empire under the rule of Meilan until Rendi and Peiyi Sykow- the Sykow Clan Leader, Zhiruo's, children- stole the Blade of Masahiru from the Hu-Fung Clan Temple and seriously injured Meilan Hu-Fung in the process. Joining the Black Lotus After Meilan was injured, her husband, Kaoru took over the clan temporarily and ordered the Sykow Clan destroyed, for their severe act of treason. During Kaoru's brief rule he and the Council of Generals pledged allegiance to the Black Lotus and offered the clan's armies to the service of the Invoker, the leader of the Black Lotus. After Meilan recovered she was forced to step down in favour of Lee, who had the favour of the Invoker. Lee took over the clan and was planning to turn against the Black Lotus. Eventually, Ren was disowned from the family after intervening with Sora's assassin mission. The Collapse of The Hu-Fung Empire After the clan joined the Black Lotus, Mai was used by the Invoker to protect the base with her magic. However, Irene Aishi got through the enchantments and her along with the entire Aishi Clan attacked the base killing most of its members and taking the rest as slaves. Lee, Mai, Meilan, Kaoru, along with the Invoker and some of his guards teleported to the Imperial Vault in Iwanai, where they would camp out at. Beliefs Originally, the Hu-Fung clan had very 'unified' views, essentially believing that all the clans should unify themselves against large threats such as Emperor Yoroh, the Tundrian Queendom, and the Morcaracalalando Czardom. However, as the 神聖血液 became much more involved with the clan, the Hu-Fungs became self-centred and imperialistic, seeing themselves as the rulers over the land of the other clans. Prior to their collapse, the Hu-Fung Clan simply believed that their wealth, magic, and pureblooded ancestry made them better than others. They would have done ANYTHING to maintain their blood status, even marrying enemy clans and families, and even marrying within the clan. They did, and still have a burning hatred for the Nije Family and all those who pledge allegiance to them. Many of these beliefs carried after the war between the two clans. They also hate the WongYi Family and the Ninjago Imperials and always try to destroy all the Dragon Emperor's attempts to colonise the rural area of Ninjago, which is respectively theirs. Common Traits * Wealth - 'the Hu-Fung Clan are extremely rich. * 'Forbidden Magic - 'Their most prominent power, though most refuse to use of practice it in fear they will go corrupt. *'Insanity - 'the Hu-Fung Clan are known for having some of the worst case of insanity in Ninjago. *'Blood Purity - 'the Hu-Fung Clan took blood purity to heart. *'Black Hair '- Most members of the Hu-fung Clan have dark coloured hair, usually jet-black. *'Yellow/Orange/Vermillion Eyes '- Most of those with Hu-Fung of Tamamo heritage have orange coloured eyes. *'Horns '- Most females in the clan have small, but noticeable horns, due to demonic blood. Less Common Traits * 'Fox Magic - 'a rare form of demonic magic, not many people possess this Magic due to the small amount of Tamamo Blood in the bloodline. * '''Tamamo Blood - '''not many people are of Tamamo blood, due to the low level of Tamamo in the bloodline and in Ninjago in general. * 'Demonic Magic - 'not many people are able to tap into Dark Magic's more powerful counterpart. Clan Ranks *'Clan Leader - The clan leader(often referred to as the Lord or Lady of the Clan) has complete control over the clan, though they can be dethroned by the Advisor, this is very uncommon. Over 500,000 years the Hu-Fung Family has had an unbroken line of heirs that have remained extent, even today. If the Clan Leader were to fall ill or die, then the spouse could temporarily rule until the clan leader heals or the heir becomes of age to rule, though they cannot make major decisions for the clan. **This technically means that Kaoru Hu-Fung committed treason when he swore allegiance to the Black Lotus, as he was only the temporary ruler. *'Head Advisor' - The Head Advisor is the leader, or 'head' of the Council of Advisors and give the user advice and are often influential in the clan leaders life. Most often the Head Advisor is the spouse, sibling, or trusted friend of the Clan Leader. *'Advisor' - The standard member of the Council of Advisors. There are nine Advisors in the council, including the Head Advisor, which each of the Advisors' answer to. *'Heir' - the heir to the clan, the one who will inherit all the riches, privileges, and title or ruler of the Hu-Fung Clan. As the heir themselves, they have many privileges and are often kept close to the Clan Leader, to shadow them. Often there are more than one Heir, in case of a succession dispute occurred. *'Imperial Family' - The unbroken Hu-Fung Bloodline is considered the 'Imperial Family' of the Clan and the heirs are only chosen within this bloodline. If the clan leader has no children then a niece or nephew can become the heir. The line almost broke after Edomi Hu-Fung killed off her brother, sister-in-law, and nephew. However, her brother's illegitimate child, Shimon, took over, continuing the line(though it didn't go over very well...) Currently, the Imperial House of Hu-Fung consists of only five members: Akari, Meilan, Kaoru, Lee, and Mai, as Ren was disowned and killed and Sora was also disowned, with their aunt Weilan, also having been kicked out of the clan. *'Senshi Kyōkai' - The Senshi Kyōkai is the most respected force in the entire clan, which dedicate themselves to protecting the clan leader(s), Imperial Family, and Heir. *'Head General' - The head General oversees the entire Hu-Fung Clan's army and it's training. The Head General works closely with the Clan Leader to organize the army and utilize them to protect the villages, towns, and regions of the Hu-Fung Empire. The Head General is also in charge of the Council of Generals, which is a group of skilled samurai that work with the Head General to work out battle strategies. *'General' - The General must be a highly skilled Samurai, there are nine generals within the Council of Generals, including the Head General. *'Assassin' - Assassins are required to be lean, agile, and have quick reflexes. Assassins tend to work by themselves, or in small groups. Most Assassins use daggers, shurikens, and other light-weight weapons that are usually enchanted. They are usually taught some form of magic, such as shapeshifting and teleportation. Before Sora Hu-Fung was disowned from his family after refusing to kill Alicia WongYi, he was in charge of the assassins by default. However, after he was banished from the Clan his rival, Arata Kazoku took over as the Assassin leader. *'Sorcerer/Sorceress' - The main magic users in the clan, and are all overseen by the Head Sorcerer. Sorcerers are often taught how to use lethal curses, necromancy, and other arts of Forbidden Magic. *'Samurai' - The Samurai are the most common military rank are the least respected. They usually use katanas or spears to fight. *'Healers' - Healers are often those of dragon descent in the clan and are taught the arts of Dragon and Light Magic for the sake of healing. Healers become more common during wartime, for obvious reasons. *'Servant' - Servants are usually trying to pay off a debt to the Imperial Family and are generally not given the bast living establishments, though after the rule of Nagita the Open they were treated much better. (NOTE: After the Hu-Fung Clan collapsed all these groups dispanded) Clan Leaders/Heirs All (recorded) Clan Leaders *Lord Ryu Hu-Fung - Known as 'Ryu the Just' *Lord Mazakai Hu-Fung - Known as 'Mazakai the Tyrant' *Lady Narumi Hu-Fung - Known as 'Titaness Narumi' *Lady Aneko Hu-Fung - Known as 'Aneko the Collapsed' *Lord Isao'' Megano-Hu-Fung - ''Known as ' Isao the Great' *Lord Hayao Hu-Fung - Known as 'Hayao the Queer' *Lord Haruto Megano-Hu-Fung - Known as 'Saviour Haruto' *Lady Nagita Hu-Fung - '' Known as 'Nagita the Open''' *Lord Suki Hu-Fung - Known as 'Suki the Traitor' *Lord Liong Hu-Fung - Known as 'Liong the Idiot' '' *Lady Osoro Hu-Fung - ''Known as 'The Everchanging Empress' *Lord Kumuro Hu-Fung - Known as 'Futotta buta'' *Lord Shifen Hu-Fung - Known as 'Fixman Shifen' *Lady Touka Hu-Fung - Known as 'Yasashi-sa ni michite iru' *Lady Edomi Hu-Fung - Known as 'Elegant Empress Edomi' *Lord Shimon Hu-Fung-Satō - Known as 'Shimon the Illegitimate' *Lady Vaivi Hu-Fung - Known as 'Impure Vaivi' *Warlord Masakado Hu-Fung - Known as 'The First Warlord' *Warlordess Hinata Hu-Fung - Known as 'The Multi-toned B****' *Warlord Hiruu Hu-Fung - Known as Hiruu The Bloody Killer * *Lord Jotaro Hu-Fung - Known as 'やれやれだぜ' *Lady Akari Hu-Fung(née Aiikoai) - Known as 'Akari the True Power' *Lord Akifauno Hu-Fung - Known as 'Akifauno the Favourite' *Lady Meilan Hu-Fung - Known as 'Meilan the Pushover' *Lord Kaoru Hu-Fung - Known as 'Kaoru of the Kuroi Hana' *Lord Lee Hu-Fung - Known as 'Lee the Ludicrous' Potential Clan Leaders/Heirs *Mayura Hu-Fung - If Haruto wasn't declared Hayao's heir, she would have succeeded him. *Kaito Hu-Fung - If his Father, Suki wasn't exiled he would have succeeded his father instead of Liong. *Sai Hu-Fung - If his father and himself weren't killed then he would've become Lord instead of Edomi. *Weilan Hu-Fung - If she had married sooner and got the favour of her father, Akifauno, then she would've been his heir. *Kaori C. Emiko-Hu-Fung - If her father, Ren wasn't disowned and killed than she would've succeeded Lee. Category:Hu-Fung Clan Category:Organizations Category:Factions Category:Masters of Forbidden Magic Category:YocaiEmperor Universe